blazing water
by kittenxxkisses
Summary: Even water can burn you if you're not careful. And even though you're a fire user, you're not immune. oneshot/post bloodpromise/companion :: liquidfire


**[A/N] **Look who's back? Meee :P This is just a little CPOV for my other oneshot _Liquid Fire_. Yes, I'm being a review whore and posting this a separate fic. Haha.

Well, I went through all the trouble to make a summary and everything, so I decided to post this separately. Sue me.

Shoutouts to the four people-made-of-awesomesauce who have reviewed LF so far: Dance Elle Dance, she lives in a daydream, Fading Silver _and an anonymous person._ Seriously, all you people without accounts, at least leave SOME SORT of screenname. Sheesh.

Hopefully you guys like it :D

* * *

><p>He smirks as he shoots fireball after fireball at her. She dodges consecutively, and, cocky as it seems, he knows she's no match for him.<p>

It's a good thing, too. If he had to focus during their sessions, he wouldn't be able to notice the way she pushes herself to the limit. She tries so hard to fight for herself, for others. She knows the pain that Strigoi bring, and she fights to defend against that.

She's just like him, really. He burns to avenge the "deaths" of his parents to the Strigoi too.

Of course, he's been fighting a lot longer than she has. And it shows.

Most of the time.

The only times she wins against him is when he's distracted, admiring her. Her silky blonde hair - not perfect ringlets, but soft, natural golden waves. Her blue eyes set in that perfect dolllike face that embody the wild yet gentle spirit of her element.

Mia Rinaldi.

As much as he enjoys her company, though, he's glad he can only see her during their trainings. If he were able to see her whenever he wanted...he shudders.

He'd be unable to resist her.

That's not to say he doesn't love Lissa. Of course he does. It's just that, well, she's been a bit of a bitch lately. And, compulsion or not, he can't ignore the fact that she was kissing other guy(s?) behind his back.

While he is absorbed in sorting out his feelings, his usually impenetrable fire defense falters for a brief moment.

She notices and manages to sneak a ball of water through the opening, forcing him to stumble backwards and cease the flow of fire from his hands.

She doesn't miss a beat and encases him in a bubble of water she's conjured from the vapor around her, cutting off his air supply.

She looks like an avenging angel, he notices, eyes focused and furious. She holds it just long enough to show her power and then lets him go, forcing him to crash onto the floor on his hands and knees.

"Very good," he gasps, his breathlessness caused not only by the previous lack of oxygen. The combination of his shock and approval (and lov-lust?) leaves him lightheaded.

He stands up shakily and raises an eyebrow. She's grinning, but there's a sort of weariness about her. No doubt the magic use has gotten to her; he probably looks the same. He's about to suggest a break when she offers to spar.

He's half surprised, but he knows to expect it by now. She needs to make the most of the training sessions; she won't give up.

He won't give up either.

He arranges the mats in a simple layout on the slightly charred floor and waits in a fighting stance. "Ready?" he asks, taking a deep breath.

She throws back some of that gorgeous hair that's escaped her ponytail, and he can't help but imagine how it would feel to run his fingers through it. "Ready."

He grins, knowing that because he's been practicing with Rose this will be an easy match.

He should have expected that she's been practicing too. It's obvious in the way she confidently dodges his punch and combats it with a cleverly placed one of her own.

His smirk drops as he realizes that he has to actually work to defend his winning streak now. Shit. Now he can't watch her fight.

(...Not that he was planning on it.)

She frowns in concentration as they fall back into a familiar routine - punching and kicking and dodging where appropriate. He's proud as he notices that this is the longest she's ever gone against him.

She bites her lip and he falters. God, she looks so much like Lissa when she does that. Cute and vulnerable yet fierce and determined (is that possible?).

She notices his weakness and exploits it, pinning him to the ground and conjuring a noose of water around his neck. "Dead," she whispers, grinning.

He's grinning too; he's so, so proud of how far she's come in their training sessions.

Their grins drop as they realize the position her victory has put them in. Not exactly in control of his higher reasoning, he reaches out and trails his fingers gently along her cheekbone.

She shivers at the simple touch and he's in awe at her reaction. So he doesn't expect it when she leans in and brushes her lips against his.

He's shocked, but he doesn't actually dislike it. He runs his fingers through her luscious curls and pins her small figure to him. His hands wander of their own accord; reaching under her shirt and playing with the edge of her bra.

She moans into their frenzied kiss, and he freezes. Shit. That moan...it's not Lissa.

The simple thought is enough to force him to his feet. He runs a hand through his hair.

He loves Lissa, right? So why did he enjoy (he mentally cringes) making out with _Mia_?

Because he is nothing if not honorable, he has to shoot down any notions of a relationship before it gets out of hand.

She beats him to it. "Sorry," she squeaks out, but it's not enough.

"I'm sorry too, Mia." It'll never be enough.

He leaves her on the floor, walking out. He doesn't look back. He doesn't see the tears that fall from her eyes.

Then again, it may be because he is shedding tears of his own.

_Even water can burn you if you're not careful._

* * *

><p><strong>[AN]** I know the summary was in second person. It seemed to fit for the summary, not the story. I feel like a retard. Oh well.

I'm working on the next chapter of YDW? _right now_! It'll be up soon. I promise. ;D

kat xx


End file.
